I Promise You
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: [REPUBLISHED] Who would've thought that one winter night they separated for a minute and it changed their whole life? ONE-SHOT! Maybe it'll be a short story :)


**Hey guys, you might be wondering when you begin reading, it's actually pretty familiar and you're right. It is. I actually posted this a long time ago...December. Now, I'm going to repost this for those who wants to read it because I realized that there's some readers out there who love tragedy. I'm going to be thinking of turning it into a short story :) For now, it's a one-shot.**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 _~I Promise You~_

* * *

"Misaki," A certain blond boyfriend whispers against her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear as his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. "Are you finished?"

"I'm busy." The blonde's girlfriend muttered angrily, hitting her elbow against his ribcage slightly, shivering against his touch.

"Eh…?" He whines quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist, his lips slowly pressed against her cheeks. It was tempting and _seductive_.

"Get off." Misaki mutters a little more impatiently this time as she blushed. "I need to finish washing these dishes."

"I'm not patient enough to wait…" Takumi growls playfully. "I _want_ you…"

Misaki's eyes widened as her face deepest to a dark scarlet. She pressed her lips together as she grabbed a plate.

"Unless you want me to give you a concussion…back off." Misaki turns around, holding a glass plate in her hands, an eyebrow raised.

Takumi chuckled and raised both his hands to surrender. "You win."

Misaki smirked in victory and turned back to washing the dishes. "I'll be off in half an hour...so…"

"Yay~ I'll wait for Misa-chan outside!" Takumi cheers with a slight blush shading his cheek.

Misaki looked down and blushed. Takumi smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her from behind which caused her surprise. Just to tease her, he took a part of her chin and turned it so her lips were directly in contact with his.

Although she melted at his touch, she got impatient and went into shock when he bit her bottom lip.

"Mm?!" Misaki exclaimed through her muffled voice. When Takumi released her and ran away with a maniac laughter, she covered her mouth with a hand and blushed. "You idiot…"

That was her boyfriend, a perverted outer space alien and she'll forever love with her heart.

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later**

"Manager, I'm leaving!" Misaki called out as she gather her things and wrapping her coat around her. Winter was one of her favorite seasons!

"Oh, so early?" Satsuki asked, popping her head inside the room. She was confused. Misaki usually never leaves early until she was fully satisfied.

"Yea, Takumi is waiting for me outside." Misaki frowned but she couldn't help but feel worried for him, waiting for her in the cold.

Satsuki stared blankly and her eyes lit up in moe when she saw the small hint of worry from Misaki. "Ah~ I see! Ahaha, then you better quickly hurry then~"

"Thanks. Sorry I can't stay to help with the clean up." Misaki frowned sadly.

Satsuki quickly shook her head. "No, No it's okay! Me and the girls can do the rest!"

Misaki smiled. "Thanks, manager. I'll be leaving then. Goodnight!"

"Oh, Misaki, wait!" Satsuki exclaims as she carried her body towards the fridge and took out a small box. "Here, this is a Christmas present from one of the customers today!"

"But…"

"Ah, it's fine! There's two in there for you and Takumi." Satsuki smiled meekly. "We left two specifically for you two after all."

Misaki frowned and blushed and she smiled brightly. "Thank you manager. I'll be going!"

"Bye Bye~"

Misaki walked out the door with her bag strapped on her shoulder as she carried the small box with two hands. She looked down at her wrist watched and quickly exited the latte back door.

"Takumi," She starts as the door swung opened. "Thanks for waiting."

Takumi turned around as his golden hair shone in the moonlight. His emerald eyes pierced her heart. "Anything for my dear Misaki!"

"Idiot, don't say such things so casually!" Misaki complains and shuts the door behind her. Takumi just smiled.

"What's in the box?" Takumi asks. "Misaki, you shouldn't have!"

"Manager gave it to me; It's for the both of us!" Misaki scowls and slaps his hand away when his hand reached out. "Don't get cocky!"

Takumi just smiled and took Misaki in for another one of his bear hugs that was only known to Misaki.

"Let go of me...that's the 28th hug today…" Misaki muttered, blushing as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder.

"I guess I just love my dear Misaki too much." Takumi chuckled. When he pulled back, he left his forehead on hers and arms casually laid on her waist. "Are you cold?"

Misaki blushed and shook her head. "No."

"Did you eat yet?" He asks.

Misaki narrowed her eyes suspiciously but look down as she remembered that he's less an inch away from her. She shook her head. "No."

"Good!" He smiled pulled back, holding her hand. "We'll go to my place and eat then!"

Misaki shook her head. "What about my mom-"

"She agreed." Takumi interrupted her and frowned. "Come on, don't you want to spend time with me?"

"You mean, the pervert? Then no." She said firmly with a disgusted face. Takumi pressed his lips together and pretended something just jabbed his heart.

"Misaki, we've been dating for 4 years…could you show some affection for your perverted alien?" Takumi whimpers as he turned his on his puppy mode. "I need love."

"N-No." Misaki shuddered, looking away from his large eyes.

"Misaki…" Takumi presses. "Come over tonight please~? I won't buy or do anything, I promise!"

Misaki bit her lips. She wanted to refuse and go home to Suzuna and her mother but the other part of her wanted to be selfish and stay with Takumi all night. "F-Fine!"

"Yay!" Takumi exclaims, tugging on her wrist to follow him. "We can take my car since it's too cold to walk anyway!"

"Humph." Misaki gazed up at the back of Takumi's blond head that were centered by his broad shoulders. She blushed and looked down.

They've dated for 4 years and yet, she wasn't used to having him as a boyfriend. Comparing his beauty against hers, he's on a whole new level.

As they exited the alleyway, they easily spotted his car, a beautiful white Chevrolet car. It stood out way too much.

"After you, Milady." Takumi smiled at her as he opened the front passenger seat for her. Misaki blush and to no one's surprise, smacked him as she entered the car along the way.

Takumi chuckled and quickly jogged over to the driver's seat and hopped in next to her. "It's really cold tonight isn't it?"

"I like it." Misaki smiled.

"Me too," Takumi agreed. He smirked. "It's like the same night when you confessed to me 4 years ago. Remember that?"

"S-Shut up and just drive the damn car!" Misaki complained, pointing a finger at the road.

"It's hungry!" Takumi whined.

"That's why we're going to your house!"

"Feed me the biscuit Satsuki gave you." Takumi suggested. "Hurry up if you want me to drive."

When Misaki looked over at Takumi, his face was close to hers. At least 30 cm from her. Misaki blushed as she angrily muttered, "Fine fine!"

She opened the small white paper cardboard box and in there came little bundles of biscuits and treats for them to eat for the holidays.

"Chocolates!" Takumi cheered. He smiled and opened his mouth, hinting that he wanted Misaki to feed him. "Ah~"

"What a child...you idiot." Misaki muttered annoyingly and picked up a piece of dark chocolate and held it out. Takumi's mouth came in and he held it in his mouth with his teeth.

Misaki let go and looked down, annoyed and she close the white box.

"Misaki, look." Takumi said. Misaki rolled her eyes and turned her head, expecting him to say something but what she got was chocolate in her mouth that was handed to her by his mouth.

She could feel it, his tongue pushing the chocolate into her mouth and his heavy breathing against her lips.

Misaki stared blankly at him as her mouth stopped working and the chunk of chocolate made its way to her throat. She choked. "Guh!"

"Ah! What a waste!" Takumi groaned.

"Hand it to me the normal way if you want me to try it!" She yelled furiously. "I couldn't ate it on my own!"

"Where's the fun in that though." Takumi pouted sadly and looked away at the road, ignoring his raging girlfriend.

When Takumi drove the car away, Misaki calmed down and frowned at him. As they silently sat there, Takumi's voice popped in. "Misaki, I love you."

"What the hell?" Misaki said, her words matched her expression. "Too sudden!"

Takumi shrugged as he grasps her hand. "I just thought I'd say it since I was thinking about how lucky I am to have Misaki as my girlfriend."

"Just drive." Misaki pulled her hand away and looked out the window.

After a few minutes of an awkward but lovely silence, Takumi's phone rang suddenly.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?" He answers.

"Yo~ It's your lovely half-brother!" an awfully familiar and unwanted voice sang. Takumi's mood darkened suddenly.

"What do you want, Gerald?" Takumi answers impatiently, just wanting for Gerald to shut up.

" _Come to the park the block behind your building._ " Gerald said. " _You're going home right? Just come_."

"I'm busy tonight with Misaki," Takumi murmurs, giving Misaki a little wink. "Can't whatever it is wait for tomorrow?"

"..." There was a long pause from Gerald's side and then he spoke, " _Nope. This is really important regarding our family matter. Come right now."_

Takumi narrowed his eyes and glanced at Misaki. Misaki nodded and whispered, "I guess it's really important. You should go."

Takumi half groaned and sighed and nods once, "Fine."

" _Be here in 10 minutes_ ~" Gerald said and hanged up the line.

Takumi glared at the phone and placed it recklessly on the back seats. He was annoyed. "If I meet with them, that means I waste my precious time with you."

Misaki grinned. "Well, if it regards the Raven castle and Walker family and stuff, I guess it's important right?"

Takumi nods once. "Not as important as my time with you."

Misaki blushed and muttered, "Then hurry up and meet up with him."

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

Takumi pulled his car aside to a parking space near the park and looked around the dark, empty park. He frowned. "Where is he?"

"Go look outside." Misaki suggested and Takumi groaned once but obeyed.

Before he got out, he took Misaki's hand and looked into her golden eyes which surprised her. "I'll be back." He vowed and let her hand go before exiting his car. "Don't go anywhere."

Misaki sternly nodded once. The words flowed out from her unexpectedly, "C-Come back soon."

Takumi smiled.

He shutted the door behind him and looked around. He called, "Gerald?"

 _TICK! TICK!_

When there was no answer, Takumi gave off an annoyed aura. He repeated, "Gerald?"

 _TICK! TICK!_

"Here~" Gerald answers. Takumi stared at him, he was a 1000 m ways from him for some reason. Annoyed, Takumi began jogging towards him

 _TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK!_

When Takumi finally approached Gerald, he glared at him. "Whatever it is, make it quick."

 _TICK_!

Gerald was silent for a minute as he had his bangs over his eyes and a dark shadow casted as he sat quietly and calmly at the bench.

 _TICK_!

When Gerald finally spoke, he smiled grimly at Takumi. He spoke amusingly with his sapphire eyes dark, " _It's already done_."

 _BEEEEEP_!

"What…?" Takumi murmured but his eyes widened when he finally realized his stupid mistake. A mistake he won't be able to atone for. Whirling around, he exclaims, "MISA-"

 _KABOOM!_

A silent minute pass and little fire sparks crackled.

He stared in horror at the fiery cloud of red, orange and grey that made its way from the his car and towards the sky. Little sparks of fire flying out from the car.

He stood still, arms at his side and mouth hung open as his body and mind stopped working altogether.

It began to snow as little snowflakes melted against the hot, angry flames.

"Misa...ki…" He muttered, his eyes wide and knees felt weak as he fell. His fingers shook. "Misaki…!"

She was in that car. Alone.

The car that just exploded before his eyes.

And he _left_ her in there.

Because he was a fool.

His beloved…

"N-No…!" he quivered as his hands helplessly and aimlessly rose up as if trying to grasp her soul. As if trying to get her and protect her. But nothing was there.

"M-Misa-" his lips began to quiver and knees shook more. Tears started to fall into the soil that his nails dug inside fiercely. He stared at the sparks of ash fly.

 _Misaki's_ ashes...His mind whispered.

"I didn't have a choice, Takumi. It's not like...I wanted to do either." Gerald whispered painfully as he waved for Cedric to grab Takumi. "We're going back to Britain. Let's go."

"Let me go!" Takumi yelled in anger, his desperation and sorrow taking over his heart. Every nerve, every blood cell of his rushed in pain and sorrow. He continued to stare wide eyed at the horrible scene before him. "Misaki is…!"

"Dead."

And his world and mind exploded along with his dead girlfriend.

 _No..._

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

Rushing down the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight, a bright red Ferrari raced. The driver wore a the blackest colour of black and his tie was neatly done.

His hair was smoothly pulled back and his cold, distant emerald eyes were careless and cold.

" _You're only allowed back in Japan for a week. Make sure to come back or you're in trouble_." the annoying voice spoke through the Bluetooth earpiece. " _You hear me Takumi Walker_?"

"Fine." the driver spoke without emotion as he hung up.

Takumi Walker, 25, the successor of Walker's Corps and _single_. This man was best known to be emotionless and cold towards everyone and everything. No one knew why.

As he drove down the streets, he thought about why he was here. Today was the day of his girlfriend's death. It was the same as that day, a cold snowy day that brought no happy memories to him.

When he drove by Misaki's old neighbourhood, he couldn't help but clench his hands at the many memories he had with her here.

As he looked around, he pulled the braked when he saw few men standing in front of girl who was frozen in her place.

"Hmm." Takumi sighed, leaning back in his seat, waiting for the them to leave the road.

But the men he saw didn't look at all polite. They in fact looked like people he often come across to during his teenage years. Perverts.

He couldn't help but let that small, sad memory float inside his mind.

Takumi examined the girl. She was wearing a long black, thin coat that reached up to her knees and in one hand, held a walking stick. _An Old lady_?

With his obvious respect for the elders, he got up and slammed the car door and marched up to the men and the lady.

"Ahahah, come on girl, show us!" The guy in the middle with slanted eyes laughed, his hands on his hips. "We won't harm you."

The lady in the middle just clenched onto her walking stick.

"Leave her alone." Takumi said with no emotion, grabbing onto the guy's wrist as he was reaching out for the lady.

The guy frowned. "Huh? Who're you?"

"I said _leave_!" Takumi said with more impatience. The guy flinches and pulled his wrist free.

"Let's just go." the guy muttered angrily and left with a dead glare at Takumi.

Takumi sighed and shook his head. "Teenagers these days."

He turned around at the lady. He couldn't see her face but she had a large hood that hovered over her head, hiding her hair and face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Takumi noticed her hands were shaking. He smiled without it reaching his eyes. "It's okay. They're gone."

The lady hesitantly nods twice in thanks but he couldn't help but notice that her lips were quivering.

He let out a small huff and tried to lighten his attitude. He took a hand and gently pulled back her hood so that he can look into her eyes to reassure her.

"Like I said, It's okay-" He stopped midway when he saw his face.

"Ta…" the lady sobbed as tears flowed out from her eyes that were covered by a pair of sunglasses. Her long and tangled raven hair blew as the winter wind blew against them.

"Taku...mi...is that you?" her voice cracked as she let the cane she held onto, fall against the snow. "Takumi…?"

Takumi stood frozen, his eyes landed hard on the girl in front of him, knees were weak and his body froze just as the night 5 years ago. He turned to face the girl with the voice of an angel. The voice that sounded way too familiar that it made his chest hurt.

 _Misaki_.

 _Alive_!

"Y-Yes…?" was all he managed to get out as an answer, he tried to attempt a smile and turned into a horribly sad face. "M-Misaki?"

"You idiot…!" tears damped her face as her mouth hung open when her cries escaped uncontrollably.

Takumi grabbed to one of her shoulders and brought her in for a tight and long hug as they fell to their knees on the snow.

"I-" Takumi couldn't find his words. "You're real…"

Misaki sobbed against his shoulder, her nails digging against his back. "You idiot...where have you been all these years?!"

Takumi couldn't help but muffle his scream in her hair. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry….!"

"You left me…" she cried. "I'm never forgiving you."

A bang of guilt overwhelmed him but he cried and cried in the happiness and guilt of getting the pleasure to see her. _His beloved._

"I'm really sorry….I love you and I'm sorry, Misaki! I-" He cried as he mumbled sorry and sorry over and over again, hugging her frail, shaking body. He continued to embrace her, scared that if he lets go, she'll disappear again.

With just that thought, it made his hold tighten in despair.

"Look at me." Misaki whispered in his ear that were red from the coldness. She had reached a hand up to his cheeks, causing a spark through his body.

It's been so long since he touched her.

Takumi slowly pull away to see the face of his girlfriend who was supposed to be dead.

When he realized it, his body trembled non-stop.

 _Dark glasses._

 _A cane._

"Y-You're... _blind_ …?" He whispered in realization of the horrid news, not able to control his cries anymore. "And...it's my fault…! Misaki…!"

Misaki's pale and thin hand reached up to her glasses and pulled them off slowly. "Yes…"

Her eyes...those eyes that used to stare, glare and glowed so powerfully, we're now dimmed and lifeless of its golden power.

Those eyes that he fell in love with...died.

Those eyes that he loved...are dead. Takumi's just stared at her, not wanting to accept the truth.

"I'm...blind." Misaki smiled sadly as another tear fell onto the snow.

He screamed in guilt and sorrow. Happiness and pain while holding the now ever so fragile woman who quietly sobbed in his arms.

 _Who would've thought that one night they separated for a minute and it changed their whole life?_

* * *

 _~I Promise You~_

* * *

 **I really don't understand why I deleted this in the first place, it got alot of reviews and favs...I guess because I kind of hated it...but anyways, review and fav :)**

 **I know what you're thinking lol, 'Angel why are you always making sad one-shots?', LMAOO because I love tragedy~**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys later~! Violet's coming to my place in a bit so we can work on the Maid-sama event together~ Byyee!**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
